


Make 'Em Like That

by missmollyetc



Series: Inspector Meets World [5]
Category: Lewis (TV), Sky Captain & the World of Tomorrow (2004), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crack, Gen, for Sky Captain anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-01
Updated: 2012-05-01
Packaged: 2017-11-04 15:58:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/395589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missmollyetc/pseuds/missmollyetc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Was it really too much to ask of the world to end the day with a quiet pint?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make 'Em Like That

After a long and frustrating day dealing with superheroes--of all things--in Oxford, Robbie wants nothing more than a pint at his local and a nice sunset; maybe some company if Hathaway can tear himself away from the paperwork (not that it wasn't just a little bit more than amusing to see his face when Robbie'd left him with the stack, on the heels of the Black Widow, no less. A lovely lass, if a bit too bloodthirsty for Robbie's liking.) Any road, now he's by his lonesome, Robbie's more than ready for a bit of quiet.

Of course, that's probably why the first thing he sees is Agent bloody Barton cheating at darts with some young man dressed like his office got run over by a oil barrel. Robbie shakes his head, lifts his finger at the publican, and leans at the bar with a long sigh, dropping both elbows to the table top.

"Tourists," he says, nodding his head at the pair when the lass brings his pint.

The lass giggles, and shrugs. "Better than some," she says.

Robbie raises his eyebrows as she walks off. He looks over his shoulder at the dartboard, where Barton and his friend have finished their round and are passing off the darts to the next group. Barton takes the lead away from the board, walking like he hasn't a care in the world and looking young enough to believe it. He turns back around just as Barton steps up to the bar.

"Inspector," Barton says, raising his hand for service.

"Agent Barton," Robbie says, nodding into his pint.

"Have you met Dex?" Barton asks, jerking his thumb to his right.

The young man, slicked back hair and eyes like a hound dog, nods politely. "How'dya do," he mumbles around a wad of bubble gum.

"Very well," Robbie says, lifting his glass.

Barton laughs, and the corners of his eyes crinkle. Robbie brings his estimate of the man's age up a decade or so. "Dex is our aeronautics division's golden boy," Barton says. "I promised his captain I'd get him out to breath the air once in awhile."

"No better place to do it," Robbie says, glancing around. Hadn't there been something in Innocent's briefing about not drawing attention to themselves?

"That's what your partner said," Barton says, taking the top of his pint and licking foam from his mouth.

"I like it," Dex says, and Robbie guesses he's from New York, or there abouts, something too sharp in his vowels to be otherwise. "It's homey. Hey, d'ya think I can get a soda here?"

Robbie glances over and catches Barton's eye. They break contact with an eyebrow twitch, and Robbie turns his head away to hide his smile.

"Suppose we can," he says, already signaling.


End file.
